character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore Sheet: The Nations
The Nations is essentially an alternate universe set in a fan-made region of NationStates, a multiplayer government simulation game released on November 13th, 2002. It contains just 6 nations, yet a lot of history surrounding it. This sheet contains the history of the world in which nations are united through the Boysenberry Pact, a treaty signed with the intention of uniting the world in nonaggression and trade, although it has since then been questionable whether or not it has been upheld since its signing. Ambroshya Ambroshya '''is a large nation that dominates nearly all of the western continent, only being limited from complete takeover by the '''Feminist Gestapo. Its capital is the Ambroshyan Compound, and its leader is known by its people as the Baron. Ambroshyan history is mostly filled with the nation annexing the former surrounding nations with their massive military, only being stopped at the gates of the Gestapo due to a zombie invasion that required them to cease occupation. They were dissuaded from immediately reentering by the signing of the Boysenberry Pact. Ambroshya, although currently not participating in the war ongoing in the east or any other war, is not in an alliance with any other nation. They are in a considerable cold war with Das Reichland, albeit not with as much tension as the cold war we all know of, but a cold war nonetheless. Ambroshya's top priority right now is to strengthen its security and to eventually seize the land of the Gestapo with an overwhelming all-around military offense. They are currently in the preparation phase of the latter. Primary Information Leader: Baron Aaron Government Type: Authoritarian Government Focus: Military, with nearly equally strong focuses on Law and Education Economy: Mostly socialist; extremely strong economy Secret Weapon: The Great Gryphon Protocol. The entire country enters an Orwellian state of security, with the military performing perpetual full sweeps of the nation. The entire Ambroshyan Compound is on lockdown, and the Ambroshyan Elite Guardian is deployed. No one moves without permission of the State. "All within the State, nothing outside the State, and nothing against the State." Printemp Printemp is a southern nation located west of the Jacksonian Empire, run by ex-business mogul Niǎo Nán. It is known as the most liberal and democratic nation in the world, nearly anarchic, heavily contrasting the mass of authoritarian governments ruling the northern part of the planet. They are relatively laid back and peaceful, enjoying the simpler things in life. The country of Printemp is considered to be the least threatening of those in the Pact, with the smallest military and a high political Apathy. However, despite Nán's careless nature and her habit of reading hentai manga during serious discussions, she is extremely quick-witted and a very smart commander-in-chief, able to both lead a military effectively and keep the nation in its usual cheerful state. In fact, their primary focus as a nation is to keep the peace along with a balanced government, staying as far from tyranny and authoritarianism as possible. Furthermore, their formerly homeless monarch stands as a symbol rather than a political figure (although he will most likely be booted soon). Primary Information Leader: Niǎo Nán (南鸟) Government Type: Democratic Republic + Constitutional Monarchy Government Focus: Social Welfare, with good portions going into Defense, Education, and Healthcare Economy: Traditional, decently-sized economy Secret Weapon: The Omnitrix Das Reichland The Feminist Gestapo The Jacksonian Empire Iqhawe '''Iqhawe '''is a small nation that dominates all of Ulwandle Island, located between Ambroshya and Reichland. Its capital is Ubunuku, and its leader is former army general Nadim Baako. It is a Direct Democracy and is experiencing an economic golden age, due to the great success of its beer, fishing, and tourism industries. It is a biodiversity hotspot, having many different kinds of animals, and lush jungles, with flocks tourists coming in by the hour. Primary Information Iqhawe has friendly relations with Printemp and the JSE due to them all being a capitalist democratic government. They are extremely close to the Island of Sol, and have tense relations with them, due to Imperio Del Sol being an authoritarian government, and finding it's routine abuses of human rights there disgusting, with Nadim Baanko funding major rebel groups there to try and free its people. It's top priority right now is to create the perfect beer, and make the show it runs with printemp and the JSE hit top ratings. Leader: Nadim Baako Government Type: Direct Democracy Government Focus: Beer, Tourism, Protecting the environment. Economy: Capitalist Paradise, extreme economic freedom. Secret Weapon: Operation stampede: Literally armored elephants with rocket launchers attached to their packs. Deadly in wide areas. Imperio del Sol '''Imperio Del Sol '''is a medium sized nation that dominates all of Sol Island,between Ambroshya and Adrielor. Its capital is the Ciudad de Vida Nueva, and its leader is Queen Violeta Castillo. It is an Absolute Monarchy and is facing internal tension due to coup attempts because Queen Violeta is the only heir, only being 27 years old and rising to power when her father, late King Jose Castillo died due to an assassination by an unknown individual, who seemingly vanished from the crime scene afterwards and the entire incident is being covered up by Violeta and the government in general. Citizens, believing King Jose's death to be the result of foul play, have formed rebel groups that have great support with the people, despite being routinely crushed by the government. Primary Information Imperio Del Sol, has friendly relations with Reichland due to them both being an authoritarian government. They have neutral relations with Adrielor. They are extremely close to the Island of Iqhawe, and have extremely tense relations with them, due to Iqhawe being a democracy, and funding some of Imperio Del Sol's top rebel groups. Imperio del Sol's top priority as of late is the find the leader of the main rebel group, Libertad de la Tirania, and execute him. Leader: Violeta Castillo Government Type: Authoritarian Government Focus: Military, Law and Order, Education Economy: Balanced Between State and Private, Strong economy. Secret Weapon: Volcan de Castillo. Upon a devastating defeat and threat of their island being taken over, all citizens will take refuge in underground bunkers while the government scientists use carefully placed charges to forcibly make the volcano erupt, taking out the radius of almost the whole island. Category:Lore Sheets Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:NationStates Category:Huffius Sheets